


For One Last Time

by PikaChu100



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Character Death, Childhood, Demon Oikawa Tooru, First Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Reincarnation, Walks In The Woods, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaChu100/pseuds/PikaChu100
Summary: A demon once showed kindness to a child when he could have had the child’s blood. The child grows up to be a knight. An admirable Knight that was loved by the people and the royalty. Only to be betrayed by the person he sworn loyalty to. The knight became a knight with blood on his hands.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 16





	For One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> T/W: Blood, suicide, death - if you're uncomfortable with these themes please do not read.

He remembers the peaceful town that he grew up in as a child. The town was filled with peddlers coming to sell their goods, the green mountains that lie just outside of the border of the town. Hajime spent his younger days in the only bakery their town had, beside his mother and father. While his mother kneaded the dough for her breads, his father manned the oven. The other kids weren’t always welcoming of him, he didn’t know why. 

So he often embarked into the woods alone, that was when he discovered the old mansion in the middle of the forest. He remembers pushing the gate open slowly, eyes cautious if any animals were around but instead of animals he met with a being. 

The being has brown hair that looks like a human’s - his features were human-like,eyes in the prettiest almond shape and a high nose, it was nothing out of the ordinary except for the two horns coming out of his head. He towered over Hajime, the apprehensiveness drops when the being sees that he was just a human child. 

“What is a human child doing here?” The being looks down at him. 

Hajime panics and stutters. “I - I was just walking around and I saw this house.” 

“You should go home, it’s dangerous for you to be out here.” The being warns him, the red eyes look around and into the woods.

“You’re not going to eat me?” Hajime whispers. 

The being looks down at him and breaks into laughter. “Eat you? I don’t eat humans.”

“You don’t? But -” Hajime ponders - the story books he read always told of an evil monster that eats human flesh.

“I’m not like the monsters in your book, child. Yes, I am a monster - demon to be exact but I don’t confuse your flesh or any flesh at all in that matter.” The demon looks at him up and down. “Leave now.”

Hajime stands there unmoving and still staring at the being. The demon sighs and covers his face. “Fine. What do you want?” 

“Can we be friends? If you’re not going to eat me. I don’t have any and you look like you don’t have them either!” Hajime said to the demon. “So would you be my friend Mr.Demon?”

Now that Hajime thinks about it. He may have been too brave and naive at that age. But he wasn’t wrong about the demon - Tooru as he later on told Hajime his name. Every evening after that he would secretly run off into the woods just to see Tooru. Tooru, who gave up after three tries of scaring him away, finally welcomes him. 

They spent a lot of time together as Hajime was still alone and Tooru lived alone. They were two lonely souls that bonded over loneliness. The times he spends in the forest with Tooru were the days he learns more about the world then in his classroom, he learns about plants and what they were for and the energy they bare. He learns about the sky and the stars, how they could be a map if you were lost. 

But Hajime grew up and he wanted to learn about what love is. While boys and girls were starting to mingle around at the age of 15, Hajime finds himself missing the ageless face of a demon. Instead of the soft and delicate hands of a young girl, he would rather hold the large and coarse hands that wear after doing so much garden work. 

After school, Hajime ran into the woods without much thought, excited to see Tooru again today. As always, Tooru greets him with a smile and his breath is stolen as well as his heart. Was this what the others felt like when they see the person they are in love with? 

If so, Hajime likes it too. 

The young male keeps these feelings in him for a time before one day, under the starry skies. He mutters the question of love to the demon. The demon answers by telling him that he has never loved anyone deeply before - he was incapable of doing so. Until - the demon lets out a small laugh. Hajime frowns and pushes on for the demon to continue. 

Tooru smiles. “Until a human child asked me to be his friend if I wasn’t going to eat him. I watched him grow in front of me, he became a fine young man. Who is now asking me the question of love.”

Hajime blushes. “So you love me?” 

“Only if you love me back. Having eternal life is not fun when it comes to loving someone.” Tooru whispers and looks away from Hajime. 

Hajime gets up from his seat, making Tooru scared that he’d run off in disgust. Instead Hajime steps closer to him, their eyes meet before their lips do next. Hajime pulls away first from the chaste kissing with dusted cheeks. Tooru stares at him with hooded eyes, Hajime is still frozen in his spot. 

“Such innocence, turning red even though you were the one who kissed me.” Tooru chuckles at Hajime. 

Hajime turns even redder and looks away from Tooru. Tooru leans in to kiss him on the forehead. “You should head home, your mother will worry.” 

Hajime returns home that night without his heart, for all he knows he left it in the woods. In the hands of someone people wouldn't usually leave it in, who would be crazy enough to leave it in a demon's hand. But he does and only because it's Tooru. 

The coming month passes with the newly lovers nurturing their love together, for Hajime it's about learning the different ways and things that expresses love in the most unconventional way. And Tooru learns that he too could have what people say he couldn't. Everything was as they would hope it to be, a demon loving a human and a human loving a demon is a love that is bound to have a not happy ending, so rather than mourn that their love might be stopped one day - they choose to make the most of the time they're given. 

It came sooner than expected when a hunter discovers Tooru and tries to shoot him down when Hajime was in school. In defense he strikes the hunter but not enough to kill, only to injure without fatal wounds. The hunter runs back to the kingdom's safety. Perhaps it would have been wise of Tooru to kill the hunter as he returns bringing the words and proof of a demon living in the woods. 

Hajime’s blood drains from his face as he hears the news of Tooru being discovered. The royal guards were deployed to guard the kingdom's gates so no one could easily slip out or in. There was no way for him to meet with Tooru without being caught. 

He could never see Tooru again. 

Years pass by and Hajime is now an adult. The kingdom is still in fear of the demon but Hajime is relieved that Tooru is still alive as the king has sent multiple young knights to slay the demon yet none of them return successfully or return in that sense. Somehow Hajime joins the royal training to become a knight and despite the grueling hours caused many to quit - he makes it through . The thought of maybe if he became a knight he would have a chance to slip into the woods and maybe just maybe meet Tooru again after these years. To show him that he has grown up and yet is still in love with Tooru. That was the only driving force for him to get the training done. 

Their reunion comes but not on their terms. 

Hajime was in the knight's chambers shared with another person. He was relaxing after a day of escorting the crown prince. The King's messenger centers the room making the two Knight perk up. 

"Sire Iwaizumi. May I speak with you in private?" The messenger calls for him. 

"Yes." Hajime stands up and leaves the quarters, following the messenger to a secluded place. 

"His royal highness the King will have an audience with you tomorrow morning. Best you be prepared." 

"And this is in regards to? If I may ask…“

“The demon in the woods. And your duty to the king."

Dense? Yes he is, but a stupid idiot he was not. It's clear what it asked of him. 

The morning comes with dread on his part. He gets dressed nonetheless, the King wishes to see him and he couldn't say no to the King. After breakfast he takes a stroll in the garden alone to collect his thoughts. Maybe he could run away with Tooru. No one would know but the thought of his mother crying thinking he's dead. He loves Tooru but his mother is dear to him. 

At noon he meets the King, kneeling to the man in power. 

"You're my best man, Iwaizumi. That's why I stick my son to you. That's how much I trust you." The King starts praising him. "That's why I decide that you might be the one to do it." 

"The woods you mean your highness?" Hajime asks, his eyes looking down at the foot of the throne. 

"Yes. You will not say no. If you do, you might as well say goodbye to your precious family."The King chuckled. 

His eyes dart up to look at the King, the smirk on his face makes Hajime’s blood boil. He wanted to scream - to curse out the King for his order, this was a vile way to make him follow orders. To make him not say no, he couldn't. He bites his tongue and clenches his fist tight - what other choice does he have. 

"Yes, your highness. I will do as you say, my King." The words taste like poison to him. 

"Don't forget to bring his horns back with you. It would make a wonderful decoration piece." The King laughs aloud. 

Hajime couldn't, he's shaken up badly. First the thought of killing Tooru or having his family killed. Now he had to bring home a trophy for the King, he felt sick to his stomach at the true nature of his King. The one he pledged his loyalty to, he wishes he hadn't. Hajime throws up all the content of his stomach after the meeting with the King. It made him so sick to think what would become of him - of them. He locks himself in for the rest of the day with the excuse of feeling sick. He contemplates what he would do, could he really kill Tooru? Does he have the heart to or should he give himself up.

There was no way to win, it was either kill or be killed.

A grey owl flies into the open window of the mansion in the forest. It tells it’s owner of the coming danger of a certain knight coming for his life. The owl also tells his master that the King has threatened the Knight with his family’s life. Tooru dismisses his owl and sits down on his chair, he lets out a breath. The time has come for him. He looks out the window and towards the castle in which he knows is where his lover is. Soon they’ll meet again for one last time.

Hajime leaves the castle before dawn still in his casual clothes, he would leave the town at dawn to the Mansion but for now he rides his horse out of the castle gates and to the bakery in town. The chimney was already producing smoke - his parents would always start baking early. He enters through the front door, surprising them. She had a smile on her face when she saw him but that smile went down fast when she saw his son in anguish.

“Darling, what’s the matter?” She wipes the flour off her hands and washes it with water before rushing to his side. 

His father stops manning the fire and also walks towards his son. Hajime doesn’t say anything and just embraces his aging parents. “The King has ordered me to the wood.” He whispers. 

He watches as his mother’s face contours in horror, she breaks into tears for all she knows, she’s going to lose her baby. No one has returned successful and now her son is going to be one of the people who enters the dark and horrible woods. Hajime holds his mother close, he looks at his father helplessly, the male’s eyes glisten with tears. He reaches out to hold his dear son and wife. 

“I love you two.” Hajime whispers. 

“Come home okay.” The woman mutters softly, tears still running down her face.

“I will try my best, mama.” He kisses her aged hands. “I have to get ready now.” 

“Hajime,” She holds his face one last time. “My baby has grown up so much. I love you.” 

“I love you too, mama, papa. If-” His voice got caught in his throat. “If I don’t return. Take care of yourself. I’m sorry.”Hajime covered his eyes, he just had to be the only son of them - there was no one else to take care of them if he was gone. He had to return one way or another.

At dawn, in his armour, Hajime leaves the castle and rides straight ahead to the woods without looking back. His cape flutters being blown by the strong morning gust. He passes the gates and enters the familiar woods. A large part of it has changed but he could still remember some parts of it, the woody smell around him makes him calm. He reaches a large tree that Tooru planted and nurtured with his power hence the height and largeness of it, there he gets off of the horse, taking the reins he ties it on the bark of the tree.He continues on foot from then on, wrapping his cape closer to him as the morning is cold today. 

It doesn’t take long for him to reach the mansion, he sees the glowering red eyes in the darkness of early morning - the sun hasn’t risen just yet. The demon smiles at him - instantly reminding him of everything they had with one another. He’s reminded of the flower fields where they laid on, the sunsets they witness together, the days spent in the garden, the time they picked the apples, all those happy moments they spent together - the kiss they shared that night.

He looks away from the demon - unable to separate memory from that face. In a split second the demon is in front of him, his face inches away from the knight’s. “First rule, don’t look away from your opponent.” A single claw meets his cheek, scratching a line on the skin, drawing blood.

The demon backed away - “Draw your sword, Knight.” 

Hajime wipes the blood dripping down his cheek and he draws his sword, throwing the sheath on the ground and both his hands grips tight on the grip of the sword.

“Come at me.” Tooru gets in a stance - ready to fight with Hajime.

Hajime takes a deep breath, his hold tightens and he brings the sword up. For all he knows Tooru could move fast - his claws are sharp, sharp enough to puncture his flesh. He charges towards Tooru, he swings his sword with all his might. Tooru smirks - with one hand he summons a crimson shield, it makes a clunking sound when it meets Hajime’s sword.

Tooru chuckles. “You have to do better than that.” 

Tooru takes the chance and punches Tooru’s stomach, sending the knight flying back from the impact. Hajime coughs out blood, he groans as he gets up, he sheds the cape. Their eyes met again - he could see his pain reflect in Tooru’s eyes. The day will end - it will end with a death he knows it - they both do. It’s just who dies is the question, who gives up their life.

He charges towards Tooru again and again, swinging his sword at the being multiple times, wishing he would miss and instead Tooru would hurt him badly enough. But Tooru wasn’t doing anything to really injure him, he only uses his claw to attack Hajime when he knows Tooru could instantly at the flick of a finger bind him in vines and puncture his heart killing him on the spot but he doesn’t instead they dance in this tiring death dance where only a handful of times Hajime manages to slash the demon with his sword. 

His breath is laboured - he was no demon like Tooru. He had his limits to how long he could keep fighting with a demon. “Just kill me.” He mutters. 

“Have you given up Knight?” The demon huffs, one hand placed on his torso where Hajime got a good slash.

Hajime stands up straight. His hands still haven't stopped shaking nor let go of his sword. “Perhaps I have. You see, I don’t know who should perish today.” 

“Is it a hard decision for you?”

“Of course, Tooru.”

The demon cracks a pained smile. “Come, charge at me. This will be the last one.” 

Hajime looks at Tooru, his tired arms hold up the heavy sword once more, he puts his left foot in front before he runs towards Tooru in the most obvious way he could - so Tooru could predict his move and avoid the sword that’s pointed towards his chest and strikes Hajime hard enough to kill him. But Tooru doesn’t move and looks at him with a smiling face - Hajime realises what Tooru is doing a little too late as he feels the sword driving into the flesh of the demon, down to the guard of the sword.

He watches as Tooru’s body falls to the ground and blood pouring out of his mouth in volumes that scares Hajime. Time freezes as he loses his grip on the sword and what just happened, Tooru’s body falls with a huge thud.

“No, no, no.” Hajime mutters, he kneels down beside Tooru. His eyes getting teary - he did this. He actually put a sword through Tooru. As Hajime holds Tooru in his arms, blood staining his armour. His gloves were thrown to the side to hold Tooru's face directly. He cries - tears dripping down his face and onto Tooru's.

“You grew up so well.” Tooru stares up at Hajime. 

"I'm sorry!" Hajime chokes out.

Tooru smiles weakly - his breath becomes shallow as the second goes by. "I know what happened..."

Hajime cradles him, wiping the tears and blood off his face. His hand shaking frantically, he doesn't know what to do. "I didn't have a choice."

"Hajime, it's okay." Tooru reaches up to touch Hajime’s face, his claws are gone.“I know he threatens you with your family, love. You did the right thing. You protected your loved ones.”

“But you’re my loved one too! I should have protected you too.” Hajime cracks - there’s so much devastation in his voice that Tooru doesn’t know what he could say or do. “I love you, Tooru. I love you so so much.” 

“I love you too my Knight. Won’t you spare me a kiss - one last one.” Tooru lets out a pained groan.

The knight leans down to meet their lips together once more - ignoring the metallic taste in his mouth as they kiss. How he dreamed of kissing the demon’s lips once more but of course they were a much more happier scene and not like the reality of this. The kiss is long - all the longing and love pouring in the single last kiss shared. Pulling away softly, Hajime holds the hand of his lover that is still on his face. He felt like a child in front of this being. He was like a child that was threatened to have his precious toy being taken away - so hopeless at the thought of losing.He knew he couldn't pull out the sword or it would make Tooru fade faster. Hajime hunches over, placing his forehead against Tooru's. His heart is crushed, after all these years of longing they met again only to be putting a knife on each other's neck. And in Hajime's case, a sword through Tooru's chest.

The sun rises above the trees just enough to lay it's light on half of Hajime’s face, Illuminating the dark woods.

"The sun is up." Tooru mutters weakly.

"I never thought I'd see your face like this ever again, my love."

Hajime sniffles as he is unable to say anything.

"It's a great sight for my last moments."

“I love you, don’t leave me.” 

“As strong as a demon I am, I can’t heal myself, your blade was coated with silver.”

Hajime knows, tooru can’t touch silver of his powers won’t affect the part that touched silver. Still in tears Hajime holds Tooru in his arms. Tooru wither away slowly, allowing them at least a few moments alone before being ripped away from each other forever. He let out his last breath and Hajime knows he just lost his only love. His scream spread through the forest, flocks of birds that were asleep on trees flew away to run from him.

He pulls out his sword from the dead body of his lover, throwing the sword to the side - he has no intention of using that sword ever again. He grabs his cape and covers Tooru with it. He lifts the body with him and carries it to the horse, he places the body on the horse before mounting the horse, he feels his body weakening but he knows he can’t rest until he presents the King the body of his lover - he won’t let that man touch Tooru’s body. He will bury Tooru’s body himself. 

He rides the horse out of the woods, upon seeing him return the guards scramble to open the gates for him. The horse trots as they enter the town - now with people starting up their day as Hajime’s life feels like it has ended just a little. He passes by the bakery - seeing his mother in tears, happy that he returned. He glances at her in passing.

Hajime carries the body up to the throne room where he places it down in front of the King, only revealing Tooru’s face for a moment before he closes it again - he couldn’t bear to see Tooru’s lifeless face again. The King laughs aloud - happy that the threat of a demon has finally ended - but the laugh was sinister. Hajime doesn’t know if there was anything more to just killing Tooru for peace or it was a plan for something else.

“I knew I could trust my best Knight. Now no one can take the Kingdom from me.” The smile the King had on his face was like a demon’s smile in Hajime’s eyes. “How dare he think he could expose things that happen in the woods years and years ago.” The King speaks in a hushed tone. 

“In the woods?” Hajime frowns. 

The King smirks at him. “I was second in line, how did you think I got to be the crown prince.” 

Hajime recalls hearing the original crown prince was dead just months before his coronation - realisation hits him soon after. So the King was never clean in the beginning. He has blood on his hands, it was convenient for him when a hunter discovered Tooru. He sent out knights to kill Tooru saying the demon was dangerous - when in reality he might have been doing so just to conceal his sins.

“He knew too much - he even came into the castle one night. To warn me of my sins. A peculiar being, but I can’t let anyone know of this. But no one was to believe him either way - people would run upon seeing him.” The King snickers. 

“Now, bring me the body of the being. Let’s display those horns in here.” The King rejoices at the death of the demon. 

“No, your highness. I will not let you take anything from this body.” Hajime mutters, holding Tooru’s body close.

The king frowns at him rising from his throne. “Who do you think you are to deny me?” His voice is loud as if he thinks Hajime would bow down to him now.

Not anymore. “I’m a lowly knight in your kingdom - I know that but you will not harm this body. If you don’t like it - kill me.” 

“Have the demon possess you!” The King shouts. 

“I wish he did.” Hajime says bitterly before he picks up the body and leaves the throne room - ignoring the calls of the King. 

He will never ever follow his orders ever again. He brings the body to the edge of the town, he enters the wood there. It’s a place that even Tooru doesn’t know about, it’s his solitude place. It would be perfect to lay Tooru to rest, it’s a small hill behind the castle - he found that hill once while he was still training. He digs a grave at the hill, he lays Tooru’s body in the grave. Staring one last time at his lover before covering it one last time. 

The town's people called him a hero, they threw massive celebrations for his achievements — of course they did, he is the knight who slayed the demon that lived in the dark mansion. The demon that was rumoured to be vile and lived off of human meat. But all this parading wasn’t what he wanted. Even months after the events people were still praising him. He isn’t happy about it, about doing so. People in the town didn’t know the true nature of the demon as well as he did. 

They had no idea of how soft the demon is. The demon had a bad attitude by nature — yes that he couldn’t deny but not an ounce of his blood was evil. He was far from it, the demon who was said to be vile cried when his plants died, when his beloved pet dog died of old age and did not come out of his room for several days. He didn’t eat humans — he couldn’t even swallow cooked cow meat most of the time, how would he even think of consuming human flesh? The images of the demon were painted by the human living in the damn castle, scared of what to be if the people really knew of the kindness the demon harboured. Perhaps if they knew the demon purposely allowed him to kill him they would stop putting him on the high pedestal. And the knight knows he would love that, to not be receiving so much benefits from the King, lords and commoners for putting a sword through his lover’s chest. 

Drunk with all the wine, he walked out to the town. People were looking at him with worried eyes. A knight, stumbling drunk into town with his sword in his hand. They missed to see that it was actually not a knight but a man who had to kill the one he loved and still loves with his heart for the sake of manipulators with crowns on their heads and words that were not to be dismissed if you wanted to keep breathing. He arrives at the square in no time where they build a statue of him in such glory but it did not make him feel proud — it kept him up at night. 

“I’m sorry.” He cries softly. 

Kneeling down and bringing the sword in front of him. “I didn’t want to do it. I knew you were stronger than me. You knew that too and - you dumbass. I know you didn’t put up a fight.” His head hangs low in between his shoulders. In front of him the statue that mocks him of what he has done to the person he loves, be it demon or not. 

“Why did you give up?” He sobs.

Looking up at the sky, “I’m coming to see you.” His grip is strong on the grip of the sword, bringing in up with the point towards him he closes his eyes. 

Shouts were heard just seconds after that, the body of a young hero fell to the group, blood pooling around his body. 

Hajime feels himself drifting on water in the dark - is this death? Is it always this gloomy, was there no difference between his life and death. A surge of sadness hits him, his heart clenches painfully - he only wanted to be relieved of the guilt of murdering Tooru. He only wanted to love Tooru until he died. He didn’t want to be the paraded knight. As he drifts along to wherever the water takes him, he begins to cry. Tears stream down his face non-stop, his chest rises up and down rapidly as he struggles to catch his breath even in death. 

A beam of light shines upon him, he brings his forearms up to block the glaring light from his face. The sound of a baby wailing begins to fill his ears as the light gets brighter and closer and before he knows it - he’s engulfed in it. 

He opens his eyes, the wailing slowed down and in front of him is his mother. She’s cradling his now tiny body in her arms. Her face is still as beautiful as ever. Sadly from the beauty, he only got her eyes. 

“Hajime, don’t cry. You’re going to wake Tooru up.” The young mother bounces her infant, trying to calm him down from what she thinks is a nightmare. Hajime settles down soon,she holds him close and rubs his back. Singing a lullaby that always manages to put him back to sleep.

Hajime becomes drowsy in his mother’s arms, and when his eyes are closing she places him down on the baby mattress. There’s another baby on it, Hajime’s head turns facing the baby. He could recognize those eyes, even if they are now brown instead of red. 

Tooru.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fantasy, which I'm sure you can tell by how much the fighting scene contained absolutely no context of how they were fighting and just swishing of swords skskksksksks But I hope you liked this even though you know, angst and all. Please comment,subscribe, kudos if you wanna! Thank you for reading ❤️❤️❤️ I hope you have a happy day/week/month!
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/OmiKunLover?s=09)


End file.
